<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Be With You (DreamNotFound) by ohnocow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297934">Let Me Be With You (DreamNotFound)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnocow/pseuds/ohnocow'>ohnocow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Closeted Character, Comfort/Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Drunk Texting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, George is an ass here sorry, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Karlnapity, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Quackity and Dream are besties here lmao, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, dreamnotfound, gogy, karlnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnocow/pseuds/ohnocow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to be better. Be better for George and no one else. He wanted to kiss George and tell him he was beautiful every single day but he couldn't, and he would never be able to. Why would George ever want to be with him anyway, he was nothing special. </p><p>Hella angst and hella cussing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Quackity (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow i'm really excited for this book. I'm really going all out and i'm hoping you all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have feelings for you in that way. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That conversation would forever replay in Dream's head. No matter how hard he tried to get it out of his thoughts it never left. It was taunting him, telling him that he'll never have George and George will never want him. It's a daily reminder. </p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly, Dream dragged himself out of bed to feed Patches. "Hey, Patches." He smiled at her and she purred while rubbing herself against Dream's legs. "You're hungry huh? Come on, i'll feed you." He picked up Patches and headed towards the kitchen to grab some cat food and Patches' food bowl. Absentmindedly he poured some cat kibble into her bowl and placed it down so that she could eat. As he was grumbling over his stupid thoughts over a British pretty boy, his phone rang loud and startled both him and Patches. "Sorry." He quietly mumbled to Patches. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up the call and heard Quackity's voice on the other line. "Hey Big man." Dream forced a wheeze like laugh to leave his mouth. "Hey? Why are you calling?" You could hear Quackity gasp sounding falsely offended by the tone Dream had used. "What? I can't call my friends now?" Dream sighed. "No that's not it, It's- I- Just why did you call, you never call." </p><p> </p><p>Deep down he knew why Quackity called. He had a huge feeling it was over what happened with George. Quackity was probably the only person that knew about the rejection. Even if he was best friends with Sapnap he still only told Quackity because he knew he could relate heavily with Dream. That's what prompted the two to get close with each other. The night Dream had been rejected Sapnap wasn't picking up the phone, perhaps because he was most likely busy with his boyfriend Karl Jacobs. So his only other option was to cry by himself rather then get comfort from a friend. And he did cry, he cried a lot that night and Quackity had happened to catch him crying that day; He went ahead and told everything to Quackity, he poured his heart out telling him, showing just how hurt he was. He knew Quackity could relate because Quackity had a crush on Sapnap and the said boy was taken by a friend of theirs and there was nothing Quackity could do about it but stay by their side and support them. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream?" He was pulled back to reality hearing Quackity call his name on the other line. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Quackity knew how Dream felt. The feeling of never being able to become that special someone's first choice and always having to be the second option. Sometimes not even an option. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah of course." Dream let out an awkward and forced laugh and then continued. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Do you want to come over for a bit and just like, i don't know eat wings or something-"  </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Yeah I do! Oh- Wait. Isn't Sapnap going to be there with Karl though..?" As much as Quackity loved Karl and Sapnap their PDA sometimes got to him and he'd have to cry it out in the restroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! No not today they went out to Karl's place instead." Quackity let a sigh of relief out.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright i'll be there in a few then, you better not scam me you fucker." Dream wheezed. "I promise i'll actually buy this time." Dream said. "You better fucking buy i'm literally living in a cave and i cant afford shit right now." With that Dream and Quackity both hung up and started to prepare. </p><p> </p><p>Usually Dream would ask George to come over and play Minecraft or to just cuddle. He still wasn't ready to see him in person. Lately he and George just message each other on Discord or normal messages, the messages are dry most of the time so Dream avoids starting conversations and he's sure that George does too. </p><p> </p><p>He took Patches' bowl and cleaned it and then set it back down to it's spot. He decided he'd let Patches sleep and he'd quickly take a shower before Quackity showed up. As soon as he started the water and got into the tub he let the water drop on his hair making it go all over his face, also making the water run all over his face. He sat there for a good 10 minutes and then decided he didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts any longer and quickly washed himself and got out. He dried himself, then changed quickly and grabbed the hair dryer. He didn't like drying his hair with the hair dryer because it would come out all curly and disheveled and it reminded him of the time George came over and said how he liked that his hair got all voluminous after drying it. He had told Dream he looked cute. He cursed at himself for letting his thoughts run amok. Suddenly his phone screen lit up and saw a message from the pretty boy he dreads talking to. </p><p> </p><p><strong>George</strong>:<em> Hey, I've got some news. Wanna meet up for a bit? :] It's quick I promise. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Shit." Dream did not want to see George right now. He wasn't ready yet. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted back. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Dream</strong>: <em>Uh, I kinda have plans already, do you mind just talking on the phone instead?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>George</strong>: <em>Oh. Yeah that's fine. I'll call you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dream mentally prepared himself. He loved George and he would want nothing more than to be close to him and to be able to hold him but George set a boundary and wasn't allowing Dream to cross it. No matter how many times they flirted it always meant something to Dream but never anything to George. His phone started ringing and contemplated whether he should pick up or not. He finally decided to pick up. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello..? Dream?" Dream sucked in a sharp uncomfortable breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." George's voice was kind and sweet and it made Dream melt on the spot every time they spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"So what's this about big news?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, I've got a girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"..." The line on Dream's side was silent for a little until Dream audibly started to panic, he didn't know whether George could hear him or not but he was about to cry. He quickly hung up and put his phone down. He wanted nothing more than to cry and yell; he felt hurt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt Jealous. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Last Time I'm Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream could feel the hot tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop. He knew he had to be happy for his Best Friend for getting a girlfriend and being happy with her but he was just so Jealous it was nearly impossible to feel happy for George. It was selfish. Not long after wiping his tears a knock was hear at the door. </p><p> </p><p>Dream forgot that Quackity was coming over;</p><p> </p><p>He ran all the way to the door and opened it for Quackity. "Hey." Dream tried to hide the fact that he had just been crying but he knew that Quackity would figure out about it. His eyes were all read and puffy. "Dude, Have you been crying..?" Quackity looked concerned and he also had a sympathetic look on his face even though he didn't know what Dream was crying about earlier. "No! I- Just uh-. Yeah." He gave in not wanting to create a bigger issue to deal with. "Fuck man, you might have it worse than I do for you to be crying this much." Quackity had a soft facial expression that told Dream that he was there for him. "I don't see what's so god damn great about gogy anyway. He's bitchy." Quackity and Dream let out some giggles. "Well he's only bitchy towards you and Sapnap, He's pretty nice to me." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah whatever order the wings and let's watch a movie or something." They both made their way to the couch and sat down whilst Dream ordered some wings for the both of them. "Hey you fucker you forgot to tell me what the hell happened to make you cry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well first off he got a girl friend. Out of literally no where."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and he wanted me to be the first to know." George knew that Dream had feelings for him so why did he tell him. He didn't want to know or care. </p><p> </p><p>"That motherfu- What a dick." Quackity glanced towards his friend who was in emotional distress over some British dude. He remembered when this was the issue he had; when Karl and Sapnap had started dating everything around him shattered and he couldn't be supportive enough to them. As much as he wanted to congratulate them and tell them that they were good together, he just couldn't. He got better though, eventually, he was able to start teasing them when they were hugging or kissing. It hurt but he learned to cope with it. That's why he wants to help Dream cope with liking someone who's taken. </p><p> </p><p>There was an abrupt knock on the door and Quackity got up to answer it, Dream handed him the money. Quackity opened the door to find George and not their food. "God fucking damn it-" he mumbled under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Quackity..? Is uh is Dream home?" George looked confused and also worried at the same time. Something about Dream having Quackity over was strange, he never thought they were close.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he's here but we have plans and um-" Quackity quickly slightly moved the door to hide the fact that Dream was sitting in the couch from George. He mouthed some incomprehensible words to Dream and then Dream fearfully peeled himself off of the couch and got up to stand next to Quackity. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Dream stood behind Quackity not wanting to be too close to George. "Is something wrong..?" Dream hated this he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come back out. </p><p> </p><p>"Alex I need to talk to Dream." Quackity stood bewildered knowing very well that no one ever calls him his actual name unless something serious was happening. "I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say in front of me as well." Quackity didn't want to leave Dream alone with George knowing all too well how it felt to be alone with someone you love but want to hate. "I want to talk to him. Privately." George was no beyond confused. Who was Quackity to Dream to be so over protective of him. Why were they being like this; How did they manage to get close in the first place? </p><p> </p><p>Dream was scared and did not want to be left alone with George, he knew George would ask about what the hell happened during their phone call. He looked over to Quackity with pleading eyes. Quackity sighed and looked over to George. "Dude listen- Our food is gonna be here and we have plans. You're interrupting them- I- Just, go home George." </p><p> </p><p>George was not having it. He wanted to know what the hell was happening for Quackity to act this way toward him. Usually when Sapnap was rude to George, Dream would swoop in and tell Sapnap off. He'd defend him. So then why was Dream not telling Quackity off now..? It was too much for George and he felt himself growing more and more irritated by the second with the tone Quackity was using, and the fact that Dream was letting it happen pissed him off further. As he was about to say something George was cut off by Sapnap yelling over him. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream! George!" Sapnap jogged over to them then realized Quackity was also there. "Oh? And Quackity too?" Sapnap was picking up the hostile ambiance between the three and opted not to ask about it nor interfere. "So uh- Hey?" Quackity took this chance to get him and Dream out of here. He grabbed his keys and took Dreams arm and pulled him outside past George and Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going? What about our food..?" Dream whispered slightly. "Tell Sapnap he can have it, let's eat elsewhere dude. I have feeling George isn't going to leave, he's a stubborn motherfucker." Dream nodded slowly and was pulled to Quackity's car's passenger seat. He got in taking a glance towards George and Sapnap who were standing at the door confused. George looked pissed to say the least. </p><p>Quackity started the car and looked stressed. George at the same time walked over to the car looking mad and in need for explanations. "Shit he's- he's coming over." </p><p>"Oh fuck!" Quackity pulled out of the driveway and drove to the nearest fast food restaurant leaving George behind with Sapnap in the distance as well. "Haha! Look at them they look so fucking confused, especially Sapnap!" Quackity was laughing his ass off.</p><p>Clay followed soon after laughing his ass off as well. He couldn't thank Quackity enough for getting him out of the awkwardly terrifying situation. He didn't think he was going to survive another second; Pissed off George scared him more than anything in the world. What's wrong with dream not wanting to see him? He didn't owe George shit. He wanted to live his life without getting hurt. He doesn't wanna give a shit about anything anymore. He wanted to be as carefree as Quackity was. </p><p>"Last time i'm falling in love." He mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kiss Me Like It's The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream realizes some things and he makes some decisions.</p><p>(FT. Tommy and Tubbo)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Order 93 ready!" </p><p> </p><p>"Shit that's us-" Quackity stood up and picked up their order. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Dream was in and out of his thoughts. What was he thinking about? He was thinking about George of course. He told himself he wouldn't care but in reality he cared. He cared so so much. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hm? OH! I forgot about our food." Dream let out a tea-kettle wheeze. His signature laugh. Quackity glanced over at him, he could tell Dream was thinking long and hard about something. He laughed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Say... Dream, how about we go over to see Tommy and Tubbo for a bit?" Dream was puzzled. Why Tommy and Tubbo all they do is cuss like little 6th graders. "Yeah alright, why not. Wanna do something today, like, for the whole day? I don't wanna go home aha." Quackity felt him on this one. He didn't want to be alone either after rejection. Mostly because he was always left alone with his thoughts and he didn't like it. "WOAHHH Dream being a baddie. Okay King let's do something." They ate their food and got up to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Dream thought the whole car ride to Tommy and Tubbo's House on what to do with Quackity. Maybe they could go to his house and play Minecraft or something. Or maybe Quackity could teach him guitar or something. He wanted to anything to get his mind off of George. Literally anything. They got out of the car, Quackity taking notice that Dream was being rather quiet. He looked like he was thinking about something. They made it to Tubbo and Tommy's shared apartment door and then knocked. </p><p> </p><p>"What the shit- Tubbo! Hey! Quackity's here and so is Dream!" Both Quackity and Dream took notice to the fact that Tommy was covered in baking flour. Tubbo made his way to the door. "Hey Guys! What the hell Tommy... Let them in don't be an ass-" Tubbo gestured for them to enter and so they did. The house smelt like burnt shit. "Why the hell does your house smell like burnt moth balls and ass." Dream let out the biggest wheeze and Tubbo was laughing his ass off. "Were trying to cook but we keep failing." Quackity let out the biggest sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"First off do you guys have your ingredients all out? Do you know what items you need to cook whatever the hell it is you're trying to cook?" Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other and shrugged. "We want to make pizza." Quackity took a look at the burnt shit that was on the counter and sighed for the hundredth time today. "Okay you need to get a variety of items. Some which I just realized you don't have." Dream tuned them out, starting to think about George and the time they used to have together where they'd aimlessly flirt with one another and cuddle. They'd always blame how affectionate they were on the fact that they had been touch starved for a long time. Now George wont even set foot in Dream's room let alone talk to him for long. He started to think about the kiss they had shared one night. They had stayed up too long one night and they were both drunk as hell. George tends to loose his inhibitions when he's drunk, and that's probably why he had kissed Dream. He remembered it all too well. He wanted to feel that way again; He wanted to be kissed like it was the first time again. Now the memory of Dream's first and actual kiss was a sour one. He hated everything, he hated how easily the things George did would get to him. He hates it all. </p><p>"Dream?" Quackity asked. "What the hell is wrong with him why is he so silent it's fucking scaring me." Tommy half yelled. </p><p>"Shut the hell up Tommy-" Now he and Quackity were about to bicker. "You shut the hell up you're small! I'm quite literally younger than you and you're smaller than me PFFT HAHAHA" </p><p>"Tommy help me clean what the hell, this is too hard let's just eat out or order something" Tubbo looked frustrated and he definitely sounded annoyed. "Hey what do you guys want to eat? I can order anything really," </p><p>"Nah we just ate but thanks Tubbo." Quackity took a seat in their living room couch. </p><p>"Dream you're still awfully quiet please speak i'm loosing my mind." Tommy was practically begging for Dream to say anything, anything at all. </p><p>"Did you guys uh, did you guys hear that George apparently has a- has a girlfriend?" Dream didn't want to talk about this but then again he had nothing else to talk about. "Woah Big Man finally got a Woman. Pog." </p><p>"I mean yeah haha I guess." Dream was trying to sound the least hurt as possible. Was it working? He couldn't tell. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his phone screen lit up with a notification from George. </p><p> </p><p>George: Dream. Come home I'm still waiting. I want an explanation, there's no reason for you to avoid me like this. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to reply and for a while he thought about blocking George but he knew that George would eventually tail him to his house and ask for yet, another explanation on 'why'.  </p><p>Dream: I told you I had plans...</p><p>George: Please talk to me. I'll wait here I have Sapnap and Patches to keep me company.</p><p>Dream: I don't think i'll come home today sorry.</p><p>George: Dream what the hell. Please stop avoiding me. </p><p>George: Dream. </p><p>George: Dream?</p><p> </p><p>Dream stopped replying feeling even more stressed than before. He thought briefly about going back and facing him but his anxiety decided against it. He would have to ask Quackity if he could stay the night at his house. He knew how stubborn George was and he knew that George would be waiting for him. </p><p>Dream: Don't you have a girlfriend, take her on a date stop wasting your time on me. We aren't a couple so stop.</p><p> </p><p>He felt incredibly bad for doing that to George. He would never hurt him he didn't mean it. He's just angry and hurt. He turned over to Tommy Quackity and Tubbo who were arguing over a movie to pick. "Guy's let's just watch a horror film" He flashed his mischievous smile and they all agreed. Dream sat down right next to Quackity. Leaning his head on his shoulder. Quackity flashed him a look that said "???" but he just mouthed a 'Thank you.' At that moment Quackity understood his pain and let Dream be. Tommy and Tubbo questioned it quietly but let it slide as the movie started. </p><p>Dream's thoughts drifted in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Now he's made up his mind to live life to the fullest. Why should he have to spend it thinking about someone who won't feel the same way he feel for them. He wont care anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AWOOGA SO, IM IN PAIN RN LMFAO THANKS FOR THE KUDOS GUYS!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Self Improvement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :D!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The movie was rolling the end credits and Tubbo had fallen asleep on the couch, It was around 8 PM and Tommy was trying to wake Tubbo telling him to go to his bed. Quackity looked over to Dream who was also looking at Tommy and Tubbo. "Hey you fucker, you didn't even pay attention to the movie the fuck?" Dream laughed quietly trying not to make too much noise. "Anyway, let's take you home." Dream had forgotten to ask if he could stay over. "Actually, can you do me a small favor hehe-" Quackity lifted a brow wondering what the hell Dream was about to ask, meanwhile Tommy was struggling to get Tubbo to wake up. "So, uh can I like stay over at your house- Just for tonight-!"</p><p> </p><p>"I fuckin' hate you dude" Quackity laughed, clearly joking.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true! You love me!" Dream was trying to maintain a happy persona for the sake of his mental health, he figured if he faked being happy for long enough he'd stop thinking about George. As stupid as it sounded, it was working. Just as the two were laughing their asses off,</p><p> </p><p>Tommy walked in. "Since when are you two so buddy buddy? Kind of weirdchamp to be honest." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut the hell up Tommy." Quackity butted in. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was wheezing "The girls are fighting" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Whatever" Tommy had no comeback for that one. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Dream, I wanna get some Minecraft in before I go to sleep." Quackity and Dream stood up and thanked Tommy for letting them pay them a visit Tommy opened the door for him and let them both out. They were both currently walking to the car, Dream was in relief at the fact that he wouldn't have to confront George, even if it was just for today. He wanted nothing to do with him for the time being. At least until he got over it. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he was willing to try. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Dreeeaaaammm~ Dreamie-poo!~" He wheezed at the tone Quackity was using. "Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"I want some energy drinks, mind if I stop to buy some?" </p><p> </p><p>"No dude of course not, this is your car, you can do what you want with it." </p><p> </p><p>"You have a point mi amigo! Alright get in and we'll stop by the 7/11 or some shit and then we'll go to my place."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I also noticed that you were really spaced out, almost for the entire movie, you good?" Quackity glanced over for a second to look at Dream who didn't really know how to start. </p><p> </p><p>"I can tell you once we get to your place, it's uh- it's kinda complicated? I don't know I mean, I guess?" Dream was fumbling with his words it was clear he was having a hard time trying to get out what he wanted to say, so Quackity didn't pursue it further; He gave a curt nod and kept driving. Alex grabbed the AUX chord that was right in front of him plugging in his phone only for it to automatically start playing a song from his playlist. The playlist name read 'non-meme bops' and the current song playing was 'See You Again' Quackity was nodding his head clearly vibing out to the song. Dream tried his best to pay attention to the lyrics, he liked the beat. </p><p> </p><p>'I wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind'</p><p> </p><p>'I said, I said,'</p><p> </p><p>'I'm sick of, sick of, sick of, sick of chasing'</p><p> </p><p>'You're the one that's always running through my daydream, I' </p><p> </p><p>'I can only see your face when I close my eyes.'</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt a comforting feeling at hearing the lyrics. They reminded him of some familiar feeling. The feeling of being in love with someone so much that you can't get them out of your head. Maybe he was thinking a little bit of George whilst hearing this song, maybe not. He wanted George but it was clear George didn't want him as much as Dream does. The song kept going and Dream found himself being soothed by the bittersweet lyrics and feel-good vibe he got from the song playing. Alex took notice of this and smiled a little, he could tell Dream was feeling better. They pulled into a parking spot and Quackity left the car on so that the song would still play for Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was the most thankful for Alex right now. What would he be doing right now if Alex hadn't found Dream sobbing in the bathroom that one horrid day? Would he be dealing with this alone, and in an unhealthy way? He was just the happiest for the fact that Alex had such a big heart. The thing about Alex is, he knows when to joke around and when to not. Dream was lucky. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity came back with some alcohol in hand and some Monster energy drinks. "Hey Dude, got some alcohol, kinda feeling like drinking today king." Dream nodded. "Same, I feel like it'll help, just a bit." They had mischievous grins on their faces, knowing fully well just how drunk they were gonna get tonight. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get drunk but Dream needs this. He needs to forget now. He looked out the window, basking in the night's fresh air. He liked this, it made him forget everything happening. He felt safe. He was on the road to recovery all he needed was a friend to be there for him, someone who understood what he was feeling. He was finally at peace with his thoughts, it took him about a week or so, but he made it. Even if the peace was a small amount of time he had still made it. It's time for self improvement. It's finally his turn to be selfish. He smiled and let himself drift into the happy feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Self Improvement, that was Dream's goal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for such nice comments :) I'll continue to work hard for ya'll!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thought Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alex does some thinking while drunk aWOOGA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe this chapter focuses on Quackity/Alex's pov instead of Dre's who knows..? :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was laughing, it was a stupid sloppy sounding laugh. A drunk laugh. He had gotten to Alex's house about forty-five minutes ago but he was already piss drunk, as was Alex himself. There really was no reason to get drunk at ten p.m. on a weekday but they were hurting and maybe that was reason enough. Alex was in a daze clearly thinking about their high school times. When Sapnap was single and non-nonchalantly flirted with Alex whenever he craved attention. The happier days? Who knows, however it never failed to give Alex the serotonin boost he needed when he thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap would walk the halls of school with Alex, Dream, George and Bad. Of course, Dream wasn't Dream's actual name, it was an alias, a nickname he went by. It was given to him by the girls at school for being quote on quote "Dreamy", he himself knew that Dream wasn't a bad looking guy, he had a golden tan thanks to the Floridian sun and emerald eyes with a hint of brown specks in them. He was also fairly tall, taller than him George and Bad, Sapnap was the same height as Dream but just a little shorter maybe. He liked how Dream had a kind look in his face, that's what made him easy to talk to and easy to ask for help if you ever needed it. Alex was just glad he had a new drinking buddy. Of course college had it's fair share of drinking parties, ragers even, but he used to go with Sapnap but since he got a boyfriend Alex found himself being ditched more and more because of it. Sometimes he wished he had confessed earlier than Karl. Then he would've most likely had Sapnap all to himself. Life isn't fair though. </p><p> </p><p>"ahehe.." Alex was pulled from his thought path when Dream started laughing. "What are you uh you laughing at haha." Alex wasn't any better he was just as drunk as Dream and he was even slurring his words a little. "I texted goooogyyyyyy" Dream showed his phone to Alex. The message was poorly written and it read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dream: </strong>
  <em>gogy i hafe ur stupigh facee</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"hah dude what the fuuuck? Did he see it yet?" Dream pulled the phone to look back at it and right under his message where the words, 'read 10:14'</p><p> </p><p>"He read it! That motherfuckerrr read ittt!" Dream sloppily threw his phone towards Alex's bed. Dream was letting his head hang low, clear that he was thinking about something. It probably wasn't the best idea for him to keep drinking but who cares right? They're adults now. It didn't really matter anymore. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ping</em>! Dreams phone lit up the room a little, George had messaged back. </p><p> </p><p><strong>George:</strong> <em>Dream? Are you ok? Where are you? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Shit dude he messaged back haha soooo, uh, message him something back I guess?" </p><p> </p><p>"Like what? what should I say hehe." </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno dude"</p><p> </p><p>"Quackity c'mere real quick" Alex slowly crawled from his spot, not wanting to get up and walk. "what're we gunna do Dreamie?" Before Alex could get an answer Dream looked at him straight in the eyes and then smiled a little. He lunged towards Quackity and gave him a peck on the lips. All while snapping a photo to send to George. Alex let out a laugh and Dream let out a wheeze. "What the fuck ahhaha!" Dream sent the photo to George and tossed his phone aside. "Hey wait, you owe me now." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh waddya mean I owe you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let me send that to Sapnap."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh that's balls dude he's gonna know we sent it to George and they'll know it's fake!" </p><p> </p><p>"Soooooo, Let's take another one????" Alex grabbed his phone and opened the camera app, he wanted to make Sapnap feel something for him even if it meant hating him. "Fuck- Fine, what shhould we do?" Dream slurred a little, tilting his head to the side. "Hng, I dunno?"</p><p> </p><p>"Here. Let me hug you or something and u take the photo." Dream sat in front of Alex and threw himself on his chest nuzzling his head into Alex's neck for, effect one could say. "this looks too reallll haha! I hope he'll buyy it." Both of them were tired and piss drunk. Alex took the photo and sent it to Sapnap. Then he decided they should sleep off the alcohol. "Dreaaaam please move nowww" Alex whined, Dream was heavy as fuck. "Dre?" Dream fell asleep on top of Alex "Fucks sake." Alex pushed him to the side and they both fell asleep on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>George: </strong>
  <em>Dream? What is this..? I'm confused are you with Quackity right now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>George: </strong>
  <em>Dream answer me please, I would genuinely like to know what the fuck is going on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>1 missed call from</strong> <strong>George</strong></p><p> </p><p>Alex's phone was also going off with messages from both George and Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 missed calls from Gogmeister</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gogmeister: </strong>
  <em>Quackity pick up the phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gogmeister:</strong> <em>Is Dream there, I need to speak with him it's urgent. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gogmeister<em>:</em></strong>
  <em> Don't tell me you two are dating, that's out of pocket, please answer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Snapmap:</strong> <em>what the hell..?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Snapmap: </strong>
  <em>dude that's incredibly random, you two cant be dating you aren't even close????</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Snapmap:</strong> <em>First off, why is dream even there????? What're ya'll doing there together.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Snapmap:</strong> <em>I'm calling you i hope you have some sort of explanation lol. </em></p><p>
  <strong>1 missed call from Snapmap</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Snapmap: </strong>
  <em>Hello?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream and Alex lay un-bothered, unfazed in the dark cool room asleep. They were drunk and everyone makes mistakes when they're drunk. It was clear the lack of affection either of them had been getting was present. They used to have single best friends who could give them Platonic hugs and give affection to, but it's different now. Both of them are taken and happy in their relationships. Who were they to interrupt that. They want what's best for George and Sapnap but they also want them. Jealousy is an ugly thing. It's an uncontrollable feeling that eats at you. It makes you feel like shit. It's an ugly disease and it's hard to get rid of. </p><p> </p><p>Screw getting better the best you can do is stop caring. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOO so dre and alex helping eachother out tryna make sapittusnapittus and gOgY jealous even tho it probs wont work bc they have partners bruh. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS OUT OF POCKET PLS DONT COME FOR MY ASS I WROTE IT AT 3AM BYE HAHA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Be A Better Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aftermath of a drunk mistake OOPS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all im writing this on my phone fo tonite bare w me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groan. That was the first thing that escaped Dream’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>”Sh-shit what fucking time is it?” Dream groggily got up from his spot on Alex’s floorboards. He looked around for his phone finding it tossed in a mess of empty bottles on his friends bed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>George: </strong>
  <em>Dream?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”What the hell..?” Dream held his phone towards his face and let the screen open to his chat with George on iMessages. He scrolled up a bit and found the photo. “Haha! Holy shit- no way!” he laughed and wheezed waking Alex up from his spot as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude- I’m sleeping what the fuck- what the fuck are you laughing about?” He sat up and looked over to Dream whilst rubbing his face thinking it’d make his raging headache go away.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey look.” Dream tossed his phone towards Alex revealing the shitty photo they took last night. It was shaky and just a bit blurry, however, it was still noticeable what they were doing and who was in the photo. “Haha No Fucking way! Holy shit- We were popping off last night!” </p><p> </p><p>“This shit is honestly so funny im not even mad-“ Dream was still giggling and so was Alex, they sounded like two middle-school boys who had just told a dirty joke about sex. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna at least reply to grogington?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he’s gonna ask so many questions I don’t wanna hear right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, he’s been extra bitchy lately”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>”What time is it anyway-“ Alex picked up his phone and suddenly sat up straight so fucking fast it startled Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude! You scared me what the hell-“</p><p> </p><p>”it’s two p.m.-“</p><p> </p><p>”huh..?”</p><p> </p><p>”you fuckin’ heard me-“ </p><p> </p><p>“holy shit- I need to get home to patches- can you drive me-“</p><p> </p><p>”no- yeah no- of course no problem”</p><p> </p><p>”hold on can I get a hoodie or a shirt or somethin’ I smell like a shit ton of booze-“</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah I just don’t know if you’ll fit in it, i’m-...” Alex didn’t want to say it. He really didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>”what? you’re too small?”</p><p> </p><p>”hey-! shut the fuck up or i’ll stay home and decide to not drive your lanky ass home!”</p><p> </p><p>”fine! just hand it over i’m sure i’ll fit.” Alex tossed the hoodie over to Dream who instantly took his filthy hoodie off and put Alex’s clean one on.</p><p> </p><p>”See? It fit, so let’s go please!”</p><p> </p><p>”fuck fine dude come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Dream made their way to his car and quickly got in. You could tell just how worried he was to get to Patches. Quackity on the other hand desperately wanted to stay home and have more fun with Dream rather than go to Sapnap’s house. He was nice though, he’d do anything for his friends. Dream was his closest at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuuuck.” Alex glanced over to Dream who was clearly in some distress, it had something to do with his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? What?”</p><p> </p><p>“George is messaging me. Again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck dude, Wait. Did I also send a photo to Sapnap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah I uh I think so”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! Haha!” Alex was laughing his ass off while trying to type in his passcode. He pulled up the conversation he had with Sapnap Last night, although it really wasn’t a conversation it was just a photo of Dream and Alex and Sapnap worrying about them both.</p><p> </p><p>“woah dude, I didn’t think he’d actually care haha!” There was a hint of bitterness behind that. But he also sounded sad at the same time. It was rather misleading, confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he’d care you guys- you guys are like, best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“well yeah but, he has karl now..”</p><p> </p><p>“oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“you know what j- its- its whatever” Quackity pulled out of his driveway and made his way to Dream’s house. It was clear Alex wanted to stop talking about it and just drive. Dream respected that. He felt that on a personal level. What it’s like to not be able to be close to your best friend because they had gotten someone so much better than you. Someone prettier than you. Someone more important than you. It hurt a lot. Maybe it hurt a lot more than it was supposed to hurt. Dream loved George, he loved him a lot but, he didn’t want to continue to love George if it meant he had to sacrifice his sanity for him. He wanted to be so much better than this. He shouldn’t be Jealous, he should be supportive but his mind and heart are are battle right now. His heart constricts when it hears about George or anything that has to do with George. His mind however, was telling him to be a good friend, to be a better friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh! huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“sorry if I was a little rude just now, it’s just- I can’t bare to see Sapnap giggle and- and touch Karl the way I wished he’d do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, its uh it’s all good, I was just doing some thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you uh, do you want a like a uhm- a hug..?”</p><p> </p><p>“what..?”</p><p> </p><p>“a hug..”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Let me pull over. We’ll get something to eat as well-“</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled over to Denny’s Diner and turned the engine off. He was now sitting in complete silence with Dream. It wasn’t comfortable it was awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>“so uh-“ Alex started.</p><p> </p><p>“That was out of pocket I am sooo sooo sorry-” Dream let out a wheeze which died out to a laugh. He and Quackity looked at each other and then laughed again.</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned around to look outside the window shield of Quackity’s car and Quackity followed Dream’s actions. They looked out for a bit and Quackity looked at Dream again. He moved his body toward him slightly, shifting in his seat. Dream kept his eyes glued to the outside of the window. Alex leaned over and quietly and comfortably put his head on Dream’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>And he sat there. They both sat there. Looking outside of the window both in their own thoughts loosing themselves. They need to be better friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMFAOOO SORRY IF THERES ANY SPELLING MISTAKES IM WRITING THIS AT A FAMILY REUNION AND ON MY PHONE- HAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What He Might Say To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angry Sapnap LMAO</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y’all enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Quackity wanted to keep his head on Dream's shoulder, he was starting to get hungry and tue mild bitter taste of alcohol was still present in his mouth. He had a small headache that was growing more and more without having eaten anything. He slowly lifted his head to look at Dream who also looked at him. The both of them stared at each other like that until Dream flashed him a grateful smile meanwhile Alex flashed him an apologetic smile with a hint of sadness in it.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the diner. Dream held the door open for Alex.</p><p> </p><p>"Why thank you king!" Alex was clearly trying to lighten the mood, both of them had just been thinking sad and regretful thoughts since they had woken up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, we'd like a table for two please!" The waitress grabbed two menus and then Dream stopped her. "Uh- Sorry to uhm ask but... may I get a kid's menu..?" Dream flashed the woman an awkward smile, he was embarrassed to say the least. "The waitress eyed him before also flashing a smile, except this one was more of a smile that said 'how cute!' "Of course sugar! Don't be embarrassed now!" Alex looked over to Dream and just stood there confused but also giggling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"what the fuck was that haha!"</p><p> </p><p>"shut the hell up!"</p><p> </p><p>Dream and Alex were laughing silently or trying to at least, behind the waitress who was guiding them to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you both are, a table for two! Can I take your drink orders?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Uhm i'll have a sprite? Yeah a sprite please." Dream was flipping through the Adult Menu and then switched to the kids menu.</p><p> </p><p>"And what about you sir?" she looked over to Alex and he gave her his order which was a simple "Brisk Iced Tea" It had caffeine in it and he needed it. He didn't want coffee since he hated how gross it tasted to him. The woman left shortly after noting what drinks the two awkward men wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I really don't wanna go home..but Patches is all on her own" Quackity looked over to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on! I'm sure that Sapnap or George fed him right? I doubt they'd leave their best friend's precious pet starve."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fair, I'll text Sapnap just to make sure." He whipped out his phone and opened his chat with Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dream</strong>: <em>Hey dude, can you feed Patches for me? Im gonna b out for some time still</em></p><p> </p><p>Dream was silently begging that Sapnap would just comply and not ask questions but,</p><p> </p><p>life isn't fair.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sapittus-Napittus:</strong> <em>Sure, Wanna explain this photo to me tho?</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sapittus-Napittus:</strong> <em>*one attachment*</em></p><p>it was the photo of him and Alex.</p><p><strong>Sapittus-Napittus</strong>: <em>Where the hell were you dude? I was worried as fuck... George wouldn't get off my ass either.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sapittus-Napittus:</strong> <em>I was soooo worried only to open my snapchat and find one singular snap from Alex and seeing you two all over each other. Just tell me what's going on man... we're friends are we not?</em></p><p> </p><p>You could tell Dream was struggling to find the right thing to text back, he glanced over to Quackity who had stolen Dream's kid's menu to draw terribly all over it. Quackity took notice at the fact that Dream was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What? What's wrong?" Dream hesitantly slid his phone across the somewhat sticky table and showed him his conversation with Sapnap. "Shit- Well, I'll handle it, mind if I use your phone though? Mine's sorta fuckin' dead haha!" Dream nodded and the waitress came back to the table holding two drinks in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you two are! Can I take y'all's order?" Dream quickly ordered for the both of them, Alex had no idea what to get so he had ordered for him. Something he thought maybe Alex would like.</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty! I'll be back with your food in a bit!" She smiled at the two and they replied back with a "Thank You."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Alright let me call him or something-"</p><p> </p><p>"no! fuck no! Sapnap's the scariest when he's mad."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit so what do I do text him on your phone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well,- yeah-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's gonna think it was you who texted him though"</p><p> </p><p>"Just tell him it's you on my phone, tell him yours is dead, its the truth anyway"</p><p> </p><p>"alright fine."</p><p> </p><p>But before Alex could pull up the chat, Sapnap's phone number flashed on the screen. He was calling Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw shit- Now what!" Alex was panicking and Dream shrugged taking a long sip from his sprite. Alex calmed himself and picked up the call.</p><p> </p><p>(A/N: Right side is Sapnap and left is Alex B))</p><p> </p><p>"Hello..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, not Dream, it's Alex."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh- Well uh, I kinda wanted Dream to explain it to me..."</p><p> </p><p>"first of all, What's it to you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-what..?"</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious on Sapnap's side that he was slightly taken a-back by Alex's tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do Dream and I have to explain ourselves to you. We're grown ass men who can make their own decisions ya know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was just concerned is all! Because you guys don't normally hang out with each other and n'stuff!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop prying into whatever our relationship is, focus on yours with Karl, bye."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey- No wait A-"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that Alex hung up the phone. Dream was dumbfounded. He looked utterly and completely shocked. He knew people called Quackity "el tóxico" back in high school but he had thought they were just rumors. It was clear they weren't, Alex could be mean when he wanted to be, and Dream had just witnessed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah seriously!? He pisses me off sometimes, acting like he cares only when it involves me drinking."</p><p> </p><p>"well i'm fairly sure he cares, all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then he needs to show it better because-" Alex was cut off by the Waitress placing down their food on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's the food! Enjoy!" she smiled and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever let's just- Let's just eat, please. Im starving."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this on my phone whilst I’m at my Grandmas house bruv</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Don’t Wanna Be Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George being pissed and Dream not wanting to take his shit today D;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so george’s an ASS HERE LMFAOOO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and Alex were on their way back from lunch. They were both fairly, if not heavily, nervous. Both boys knew what the hell they would have to be dealing with when they got to Dream’s shared home. Sapnap would be fucking pissed, no doubt. George would be beyond just pissed. Quackity took a left turn swiftly driving down the street Dream lived on passing some nice houses on the way. He stopped at Dream’s house and pulled into the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Both boys got out of the car quietly, in case Sapnap and George were there. They knew obviously that they would be there but they were silently praying they weren’t. Especially Dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They got to the door and Dream just stood there.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>”Dude what the hell are you doing, we gotta go in.” Alex moved over to grab the door knob but was stopped by Dream. “God no please- I really don’t wanna walk in” He shot Alex a scared look, he was really really scared of a pissed of George. Quackity reminisced to the time he had pissed of George by killing him in Minecraft. George had really gotten fed up with Quackity that day and had it out for him for weeks. George was a bitch when he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know what the hell we should do then-“ Before Alex could finish his sentence the door opened. Dream and Alex turned their heads so fast they had probably gotten whip-lash. However it wasn’t George or Sapnap. It was Karl.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey guys!” He cheerfully smiled. Alex had a clear pissed off face. You could tell he was jealous, very jealous of Karl.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Dream and Alex replied at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you, Sapnap is not happy- Like at all.” Karl awkwardly glanced between Dream and Alex. Dream just laid his head atop of Alex’s head and stilled there. Karl had a confused look that really said: “when the fuck did they get close?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex took notice of Dream trying to calm down his hostile energy. He was grateful, as much as he wanted to hate Karl, it was impossible. He loved Karl but the fact that he was dating Sapnap, pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Well uh, i’ll be going! Bye guys!” He walked over to his car before turning around to wave. Dream waved him off, while Alex mumbled a ‘bye’</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright enough stalling- Let’s go in and fuck shit up!” Quackity turned over to look at Dream with fake determination written all over his face. Dream admired the fact that Alex knew how to brighten the mood. Especially when things got awkward. He pulled Dream along to the door. Alex grabbed the handle, twisting it open and let them both inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>George was seated in the couch with Patches on his lap. He looked at the two, bitchy look on his face. Then his eyes shifted to Quackity holding Dreams wrist. He looked back up to Quackity then Dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Dream. Can we talk? For real now?” George tried to sound as kind as possible to try and get Dream to finally agree.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I dunno...I’m kinda tired dude..” Quackity whispered to Dream. “Let’s bolt up the stairs to your room before George becomes a huge pain in the ass” Dream nodded and Quackity gripped his wrist harder. Before you knew it the two of them had run up the stairs right to Dream’s bedroom and Dream had locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>George honestly was fucking pissed. He was going to explode any fucking minute now. All he wanted to do was talk with Dream, but Dream was avoiding him nonetheless with the help of Quackity, who he’s clearly not very fond of. George rejected Dream a few weeks ago, and it was clear that Dream hadn’t taken it so well judging by what Sapnap had told him about. He had heard all about the sleepless nights and the crying, the drinking most of all. Quackity is no good for Dream and he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think of what to say to Dream he had seen his phone screen light up with a message from his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Stella</strong>: <em>Hey :)</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Stella</strong>: <em>Wanna hang l8r? Or we could hang right now? &lt;3</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s not a good time right now. He needs to stay and think of a way to get his not Quackity’s best friend back. He was so much better than Quackity but Dream was only wanting to be around him lately not George. He was loosing Dream to someone irresponsible who knew the least of what Dream liked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>George</strong>: <em>Maybe tmrrw? Today’s not a good day, somethings up w Dream :[</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Stella</strong>: <em>oh. okay.</em></p><p> </p><p>George felt bad now. This was his girl friend he as risking for Dream. All for Dream.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully made his way up to Dream’s bedroom leaving patches and Sapnap asleep on the couch. While making his way up to the stairs he was thinking about what to say to Dream. Maybe he could just try and explain himself? Maybe they could even hang for a bit? George missed hanging out with him.</p><p> </p><p>He softly knocked at Dreams door, he heard the laughing in the room come to an abrupt halt. He heard shuffling around and finally the door barely opened to reveal a disheveled Dream. What the hell were they just doing..? Judging by the photo he received last night, it was clear that Dream had grown fond of Quackity. That just pissed of George even more. Why? He was just jealous of loosing his friend...right? It’s the only explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream. Can we talk now, please.” He tried getting the door to open a bit. Dream moved over and he had full view of an also disheveled Quackity. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at the two. aa</p><p> </p><p>“George, uhm.. I dunno, later maybe..?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell Dream? There’s no reason for you to avoid me like this!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream finally snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes there fucking is. You’re an ass! Especially since I told you how I felt about you! You get a girl friend and leave me alone for weeks! You- You didn’t even text or call...and I get you have other priorities but still.” Dream was pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna be your friend. I wanna be more. But you clearly don’t want that and I respect that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Dream...” George took a hold of his hand in which Dream responded by snatching his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go home George, I’m sure she’s probably missing you. Treat her well.” Dream shut the door. As Dream shut the door it was becoming harder and harder to keep in his tears. Alex rushed over, he was proud of Dream for finally going with confrontation. Alex was unsure of what to do, he was never that good with comforting people in the first place. He awkwardly hugged Dream but the awkward hug soon turned into a comfortable one. Dream just sank into the hug, despite being several inches taller than Alex, he managed to fit pretty well with him. He nuzzled his face into Alex’s neck, trying to muffle his crying.</p><p> </p><p>George could hear it, he could hear it through the door. He was listening to his best friend cry over something George did. He caused the emotional anguish Dream was feeling, it made his chest feel tight and he felt a heavy feeling of guilt all over him. He hated it. He moved away from the door and went downstairs to grab his stuff, he’ll call him later he says, but everyone knows that he wont. He knows he’s in the wrong this time. He doesn’t know how to fix it this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dream?” Alex and Dream were still sitting by the doorway, Dreams head on Alex’s shoulder. He was practically almost leaning his whole weight on Alex but Alex didn’t mind. He wanted to be here for Dream, the way that he wished someone was there for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Dream picked his head up to stare at Alex with puffy eyes. Slightly red.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, your eyes are all puffy now.” Dream looked like he wanted to cry again but Alex stopped it by grabbing the back of his head and putting Dream’s head back in it’s spot on his shoulder. He felt like a mother to Dream almost. He wanted to do anything for him and be there for him. So he decided he would be there, whenever Dream needs him he’ll be here and welcome him with open arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope y’all enjoyed that i stayed up until 3AM to write it D:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tangerine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>people change sometimes :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So so sorry for not updating, school took a huge god damn toll on me, and grade reports went out the other day; hope you enjoy this chapter i'll make it extra long as an apology D: </p><p>for updates feel free to follow my twitter for updates! <br/>@succubith_ </p><p>on with the story :DDDD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex wasn't quite sure when he had fallen asleep. He had woken up to a rather loud noise, he groggily and lazily sat up on Dream's bed, Dream still being asleep taking much of the room up. Alex looked over to find Sapnap by the door. He shot him the most confused look, also a bitchy one. No matter who you are, whenever you see Alex he has a sort of 'resting bitch face.' That's how they had met in High School; Sapnap had seen him sitting alone in the cafeteria then two boys had set at his table, Skeppy and Bad. Sapnap knew them because they where in his English class. When Bad waved a 'Hello' to Sapnap Quackity had turned around and Sapnap could see his pissed of sour face. Or so he thought that was the expression Quackity was wearing, only to find out that's his neutral expression. Since then Sapnap started to think of how misleading Quackity was. He wanted to get to know him. And that's exactly what he did, he plopped himself in a seat with Skeppy, Bad and Quackity. Of course you would assume he was confused at the bold gesture Sapnap was making but he decided he didn't care and dismissed Sapnap's behavior. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap sat at their table everyday, he made it his goal to get Quackity to talk to him. He would remember Dream staring at him from their table, the table with many kids on the football team. Dream always was confused on why Sapnap would leave them for someone who didn't even want to get to know him. Then one day, on the day Sapnap had decided that he would give up, Quackity spoke to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey." Quackity eyed him, he looked as pissed off as usual. Tired, obvious eye bags decorating his face filled with a small amount of freckles. "Why do you keep sitting here..? I'm pretty sure you aren't that close with Bad and Skeppy." Sapnap was a little surprised at the fact that Quackity was choosing aggression to speak to Sapnap. Maybe it wasn't aggression but there was some hint of anger there, perhaps annoyance? "Come on man, I just wanna be friends." Quackity took another drink from his monster deciding he in fact did not want to talk to Sapnap. "That shit'll kill you, you know." Sapnap crossed his arms all while eyeing Quackity who was adjusting his PUMA beanie now. "Don't care," Quackity made complete eye contact with Sapnap and took another drink of his monster, still maintaining eye contact. Sapnap let out a sigh, it sounded like a sigh of defeat. "Come on just talk to me, I need some more friends- and none- none of the football team kids have my sense of humor." He tried reasoning with Quackity although it looked like Quackity had no sense of humor at all, he still tried. "At least give me a chance?" He looked at Quackity and the boy sighed. "Dios mio..." He let out a laugh, a particularly loud laugh. Sapnap liked it. He liked his laugh. "Did you just, is that Spanish?" He looked over at Quackity who erupted in another fit of laughter. Progress. Sapnap thought. "Fuck yeah it is! I guess we can be, acquaintances-" Sapnap laughed. "Just acquaintances? Come on dude I sat here for weeks and totally ditched Dream for this." Quackity looked at Dream who was sitting tables away, next to a kid he knew. George. He strongly disliked George, they could never get along. "I'm Alex by the way, and, how the hell is George friends with Dream? He's like pissbaby level annoying-" He heard Sapnap laugh hard and long. "Haha, yeah George can be a massive pain in the ass but he's a great guy around Dream. He's soft." Quackity disagreed instantly, shaking his head. "Nope, no way. Not fucking possible." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap!" He was take away from his daze, Alex was standing in front of him. "What the hell are you thinking so hard about? You completely ignored my request to get out." He put a hand up to his temple to rub away a tempting headache that was making it's way to his head. Sapnap missed Alex, well the happy one. </p><p> </p><p>"I- Well, this isn't your room it's actually Dream's and-" He was interrupted by Dream. "Yes, it's <em>my </em>room, and me and Alex need to talk about something so If you don't mind Sapnap..?" He sounded hostile at the beginning but then softened up his sentence. Sapnap was confused, very fucking confused. Why are they being so...so difficult..? As if everything in the world going wrong is to blame on him. Alex looked back to Sapnap. "Actually well, uh, I wanted to speak with Alex." Sapnap tried to hide the fact that he was feeling nauseous, he felt sick, like there were worms moving around inside of him. He hated it. <br/><br/></p><p>"Alright. I'll talk to you, sure, that's fine," Sapnap lead the way out of Dream's room, taking notice at the fact that Quackity and Dream had exchanged a worrying glance. They walked down the upstairs hallway, down the stairs to make it to the living room. "Sooo..." Alex sounded uncomfortable. Angry. "Listen Alex, I'm not good with uhm- i'm not good with confrontation, but like..." Sapnap was taller than Quackity so he would have to dip his head down a bit. "Just, why are you avoiding me..? You act like I have a god damn disease every time I'm around. You look tired almost all the time when everyone's together." Alex showed nothing. His face remained neutral. He was becoming increasingly more difficult to read these days. It pissed Sapnap off. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, Sapnap, It has literally nothing to do with you." That's a lie. Why are you lying..? "I'm just different now I guess, we aren't as close as we were in high school, i'm sure you've noticed." Quackity sucked in a sharp breath before continuing. "We've got different interests and different responsibilities now, and that's okay dude, just don't pay to much attention to it." Sapnap bit back the angry remark that was oh so very tempting to say. Alex was acting like he didn't care about their already deteriorating friendship. It pushed him over the edge, fingernails digging into his palms. "Bullshit Alex! It <em>definitely</em> has something to do with me!" Alex's expression turned sour. "Don't get fucking cocky, <em>N</em><em>ick</em>, not everything is about you!" Sapnap winced at the mention of his actual name. Something Quackity only used in serious situations. "Just!- Why won't you talk to me! We're friends, best friends! So- so just talk." Alex stood there once again, unfazed. "No." Sapnap looked up quickly taking notice that Alex's tone was cold, but it sounded like he was suppressing a cry..? "No, Sapnap let's focus on our own lives, not each others. We are friends, but nothing more therefore do not pry into whatever it is I do. You're dating Karl, not me." That sentence came out sounding sadder than Alex had intended it to sound. He had nothing to say because he knew Alex was right. He followed Alex around the room, he was leaving. He was leaving and this was it. "Bye, <em>Nick</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Why does it sound like you're saying Goodbye for real? As if it's the last time we'll talk. Why? Why why why? Sapnap reaches out for his arm but Alex was already upstairs and getting ready to leave with Dream. How did things get this bad..? It was his fault? No, then, who's fault was it? </p><p> </p><hr/><p>"Dream, let's get the fuck outta here dude." Dream was already dressed in clean clothes. A hoodie and some ripped jeans. "Sure, where too? Should I stay over again?" Alex nodded and gestured for him to quickly pack. Dream gathered random shit from his closet stuffing it into a 'Jansport' back pack. He grabbed a sticky note and a pen writing: <em>Hey dude! Please feed Patches while i'm gone, food's in the cupboard right next to the fridge :) - Clay</em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright let's go" Alex grabbed his keys and re-adjusted his clothes and beanie. As they made their way out of Dream's room, Dream stuck the sticky note on Sapnap's door. They darted down the stairs trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere. Dream picked up Patches and kissed her nose as she meowed signaling for Dream not to leave. He felt guilty but he couldn't put up with this much shit today, Sapnap for sure would take good care of her. They made their way to the front door. Alex taking one last glance at Sapnap who stood there in a stressed and frustrated gaze. He watched Dream and Alex get into the car and pull out of the driveway. Sapnap was confused. He felt hurt, hurt at the sound of how cold Alex sounded towards him. Part of him wanted to run out into the street and chase them but he knew he would never be fast enough, Quackity's a great driver anyway. He decided he'd call George, he couldn't call Karl, he didn't want to worry him especially since he had just left after a long night of re-assuring Sapnap that he and Quackity would be okay. Well, clearly they weren't okay. He dialed George's number, </p><p> </p><p>He picked up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Hello?"</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okayyy so updates should be better again :) more fluent. i start my exams around may so everything should be ok.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Touch Starved and needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity and Dream best friends w benefits pog? Minor sexual content, nothing big just some hickeys,</p><p>not proof read!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry i havent updated, i lowkey hate my writing and ive been on bed rest w and IV with me at all damn times. Im trying! Sorry again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“George…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He sounded like he was busy, Sapnap felt bad almost immediately. “Sapnap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry— Uhm—“ he was trying not to break down on the call. He didn't want to let George hear him cry. “Uhm— So, Alex He-“ But he couldn’t keep in the tears, so he let them fall and George knew immediately. “Hey, hey Sapnap it’s okay,” He tried to reassure him, “I’ll be there in a few, wait for me.” And the line went dead. And Sapnap was left on an empty house with his frustration and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dug his hands into his face, trying to rub away the hot tears. Sapnap never liked to cry in front of anyone, let alone his friends. He didn't like to be considered weak. “Fuck,” He stood up and walked to his bedroom, quickly he took notice of the note pasted on hus door, a note indicating to please feed Patches and were her food was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was feeling sick, his stomach was churning uncomfortably, it was starting to hurt. He wasn't sure whether to lay in bed or get water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end he ended up walking back downstairs to get a glass of water and to wait for George. He feels bad for interrupting George and whatever the hell he was doing. Lord have mercy, Sapnap has had a tough week and it was clearly about to get worse for him, maybe for George too. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream and Alex were on the road right now, who knows where they were going. Probably far and a long ride, Dream’s glad he made the decision of picking up his wallet and card before leaving, that eay if they wanted they could stop by a gas situation and get some snacks. Maybe they'd sleep in the car for tonight. Who really knows. He knows he and Alex are using each other right now, mainly to fill in the gaps George and Sapnap left. It's way too obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>They continued onto the road eventually pulling out of the freeway and into a road between stores, a gym and even a Denny’s, </span><em><span>again. </span></em><span>They pulled into</span> <span>a parking lot by a Del Taco.Alex turned the car off and faced Dream, “Yo.” Alex spoke up, the anger in his voice was still a tad evident. “Yeah?” Dream looked him right in the eyes, and he saw it. The hurt on Quackity’s face. “Hey—“ Before he could even come up with something right to say Quackity lunged at him, tackling him into a hug. Then he was sobbing, and it was strained. “Hey,” This time Dream spoke softer, trying to soothe Quackity. “It’s— it’s gonna be fine, it’s all gonna be okay.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But Alex only cried harder, it made Dream wince, he’s trying his best. “F-Fuck…” Alex got off of Dream and wiped his tears off of his face with his hoodie sleeve. It was one size too big on him but it looked good on him anyway. A duck hoodie, for as long as Dream can remember from knowing Alex, he’s always had a strange liking with ducks. It was like a comfort thing he guesses. Just like Dream found comfort in masks, both objectively metaphorical and physical. “Sorry.” He heard Alex say. “It’s okay, no big deal really, we— we all need a little comforting sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you then, you haven't really been comforted as much in your life right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, George doesn’t know how to express affection, which surprises me on how he managed to even get a girlfriend, and Sapnap is only comfortable with certain people who make him branch out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was right. Dream won’t admit it, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had Patches—-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you can’t just rely on a cat,” Alex looked at Dream sternly, reminding him of a mother, oh! a mother duck with her little duckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll comfort you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you feel sad, hungry or just wanna ramble, call me. I’ll be there 99% of the time, i’ll try to be at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt like he was about to cry, and he tried his best no to but he was already failing. “I fucking hate you,” But that’s a lie, he’s gratfeul for Alex. “Sure,” And he pulled Dream in for a hug, in which Dream immeasurable melted in. “I miss him..” He snuggled in closer, hugging Quackity tighter. “He used to— He used to feel me up when i was all pent up...he’d give me kisses…” Quackity tensed, this was something he hadn’t heard about before, “You can’t give me that…it would be going too far…” but Alex was determined now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” Dream shot up fast, remembering they were in a car and he was on Alex’s lap slightly. “W-what?” He smirked at Dreams sudden shyness, “I’ll do whatever you want me to, as long as it benefits me in the long run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna make Sapnap jealous and I'm sure you wanna do the same to Gogy dearest.” he smiled at Dream smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kiss me or— or Hickeys I don't care just send them a photo and give me affection.” Quackity faltered a little, becoming nervous, it's been a while since he's kissed someone let alone gave someone love bites. Yet he had no intention to back down, this was a great opportunity. “Alright.” And he pulled Dream onto the driver’s seat with him, he moved Dream back a little and Dream arched his back slightly so that Alex had better access to his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to lick and then slightly nip at Dreams skin and Dream was beginning to let out small gasps, he went in again, biting harder this time and sucking as well. And after a few minutes of small gasps and biting, he saw the purple colour begin to show. Dream looked at him, disheveled and kind of cute even. Alex went in again, dream tangled his hands in his own hair, trying to be more mindful of the fact that they're in a car at a Del Taco parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pulled his phone out to snap a photo and got a perfect angle, but before he did snap it, he pulled Dream’s hoodie and shirt off up and revealed perky nipples, they were pink. He made sure to show enough skin and dream’s collarbone littered in forming hickeys. Finally he took the photo and looked at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could see Dream’s neck, collarbone, chest and Quackity. His face was hidden by the brim of his black hat and hoodie testing a top of it. In short it was a perfect photo to send, and he sent it to sapnap while he let dream tidy himself up a bit. “Thanks…” Dream said sheepishly. “Since we’re here wanna get some food?” Dream asked, “My treat,” he wiggled his wallet and they laughed as they got out of Alex’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock was heard at the front door, Sapnao hurriedly pushed himself off the chair and walked to open it. He was greeted with a frantic and worried George, “What happened? Where— Where’s Dream?” Of course George worries for Dream more than Sapnap. He was always the second choice, that's why he became friends with Karl. “He’s not here.” Sapnap was stupid to seek George out for comfort. So incredibly atupid. He pulled his phone out and texted Karl instead, George would have no form of comfort whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, sorry to ask again, but can you come over…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karl</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? Again? I don’t mind but, ehy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Something went down with Alex so I tried calling George for comfort but as always he came only with Dream in mind, not me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karl</b>
</p><p>
  <span>:( i’m so sorry to hear that sap, i’ll be right there, i’ll stop for mcdonald’s!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sap</b>
</p><p>
  <span>God i love you so much :)))</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Dream?” A voice spoke to Sapnap, he knew who it was, George. As always he's only ever worried about Dream. “No you nimrod, is karl.” George sat back down on the couch, bouncing his leg up and down. “Did you speak to Dream today?” Sapnap only nodded, he didn't want to speak to George anymore. It’s always like this with him anyway. “Karls gonna be here in a few, ‘m gonna watch a movie with him. You can go home if you wanna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George only shook his head, “I'm waiting until Dream gets home.” Sapnap only hummed, he knew he’d say that. “Alright, sleep in dream’s room, I doubt he’ll be back tonight.” George tensed at that. “What do you mean he won’t be back tonight..?” Sapnap laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He packed his bag and took his wallet with him, he even left me a note saying to feed patches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? So he just ran away with Quackity?” George was starting to sound worried. Well, more worried than before at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah pretty much,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you worried!?” Sapnap clicked his tongue in frustration, he’s fed up enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because george! I’m ducking tired alright!? I got heat from dream and quackity today, don’t act like you’re the only one with problems,” He took a deep breath before he continued, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sat there quietly before he marched up with a duffle bag ip to Dreams room. He opened the door slightly, it smelled like Dream, strawberries and coco chanel. Dream liked that perfume despite it being intentionally made for women. He said he liked the smell. “Losing Dream by the day…” George mumbled as he threw himself onto Dream’s disheveled bed, oh? It was messy? Why? Usually he has it neatly made to fit the clean aesthetic of his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he smelt it, cologne, calvin klein. The same one Alex has been using since Sophomore year of high school. Okay, ehat the fuck. He marched angrily back down stairs, reaching Sapnap and turning him around to face him, “I remember you saying something along the lines of Alex being here. Explain please.” Sapnap tensed, “Well...He was here with Dream, you were here how do you not remember?” George realized that Quackity was in Dream’s room when he went to confront him about all of the Drama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened after I left though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I left them alone for a bit so Dream could cool off after your argument with him, and when I went back up stairs he was out cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was asleep? What about Quackity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he was sleeping with Dream, y’know, in his bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George tensed, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was cute, they were snuggling up to each other and Dream’s long ass hair was all messy and shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap continued, “Alex had an arm around his waist too, should’ve taken a photo…” He finally realized that George was not speaking anymore, “George?” But he got no answer, and he sighed. If George would get this Jealous over Dream having someone other than him to share affection with, what the hell was he doing dating that girl? It honestly makes Dream sound like a booty call...disappointing. Sapnap wanted to egg him on. Maybe he could do something as payback for how he casted him and Dream aside for a damn girl. “You know...He sent me a photo with Dream.” George snapped his neck to look at Sapnap with such velocity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see it.” he demanded, sapnap pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to photos, he had saved it. He airdropped it to George and George opened it quickly. Then he saw George's face drop to something unbearable. He heard the doorbell and left george to sir there in complete shock. but before he did he made sure to tell George something, “You didn't think he was your play thing right? everyone's replaceable georgie.” and he walked off to greet karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stared at the photo in shock. no mistakes made, that was dream and quackity in the photo. He was feeling up Dream’s chest and leaving love birds everywhere. On George’s territory. Dream looked like he was having the time of his goddamn life letting Alex touch him. It's pissing George off. He got his car keys and stalked to his car quickly ignoring the confused glances karl and sapnap shot him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to have Quackity’s head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope u enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god i spent a good hour writing this. Im low-key proud LMFAO. Anyway for anyone reading this Kudos are appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>